Nyx
Personality Nyx is a very loyal pup to anyone he truly cares about. He is usually very kind but make sure you don't upset him, as he gets angry quite easily. During games, he is very competitive and doesn't like losing. He truly protects his friends and you don't want to mess with him. He tries to convince Linux not to run away from home as he loves his brother very much, but to no avail. He feels deep inside that no pup will ever love him and he lives a single life for most of his life until a while later on the way to Adventure Bay he meets Fettuccine. Losing his only family left truly scarred him and he never becomes the same. He becomes quite a dark and serious character with only an occasional smile every now and then. This contrasted with his boastful and kind and loving nature from his childhood times spending time with his owners and his brother. He still has a caring heart, but his body language shows great stress still held up in him. Bio Ability was born in Melbourne in a mansion with a caring and rich family. He was trained by the house dog trainer and he becomes very athletic, being faster and having more stamina than Intel when they were kids. He never knew his parents and he eventually finds out that Intel and him are Zuma's cousins. After his brother runs away from home after being ashamed of his crimes, Nyx goes after him in pursuit, and he finds himself in Adventure Bay. In Adventure Bay, he wins several different competitions and he becomes the personal trainer pup for the Paw Patrol, keeping all the pups fit and healthy. Appearance Nyx is golden retriever/Labrador who usually wears a blue collar with a black tag of his initial in white lettering. He has dark green eyes, He has brown tips on his feet, ears and tail. He changes up his style by wearing a different coloured collar every time he feels like changing it. After Linux ran away from home, however, he only chooses to wear a black collar while grieving for his lost brother, searching for him, taking on any clues. When he finds his brother still alive and well, he is still filled with the stress and it appears that his eyes are more faded in colour, being closer associated with an olive green. Trivia Catchphrases: * "That's TITF..." (Taking It Too Far) * "Nah, CBBs..." (Can't be bothered) {Used more after disappearance} * "Flex flex flex!" * "Stop flexing! We geddit!" * "Oi, would DOG the boys!" Extra Info Fear: Losing all he cares about. Hobbies: Excercise both casual and competitive. Reading. * Swims and runs well. * Zuma holds a small grudge against him for fear of losing his job despite being cousins. * He is still quite intelligent, but nowhere near the level of Poacher. Closest Links Linux: '''His only known family left, they are quite competitive but they do care for each other greatly. The fact that he runs away truly scarred Nyx, and this changes him. They are still close with each other despite Linux changing Nyx forever... '''Fettuccine: WIP ;) //WIP// Category:Pups related to Zuma Category:Pups related to Poacher Category:Pups owned by PawPatrolNostalgia Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Labrador Category:Sport Pup Category:Mayverse Category:Mayverse character Category:Mayverse chara Category:Zero's Pups